during that time
by truegallaghergirl
Summary: this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. it is just about what i think happened during the time that cammie whas ignoring zach. liz pov.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASSSSSSSSSE GO EASY ON ME. I THINK I CAN RELATE TO LIZ THE MOST SO IT WAS ALITTLE EASIER TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT HER PLEASE R&R!! IT TAKES PLACE IN CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO SPY DURING THE TIME THAT CAMMIE WAS IGNORING ZACH.**

Liz's pov

I was heading to advanced organic chemistry alone. Even though a few weeks had already passed it still felt so weird to be walking the halls alone. Cammie, Bex, Macey, and I had always had the same classes so it was never really a problem but now here I was speeding down the halls hoping I wouldn't be late for class. Even though I always made it like 2 minutes early I still worried. Cammie was the one to usually the one to keep track of time to make sure we got to class on time (she had this weird clock installed in her head or something). I bet right now she was trying to ignore Zach. I don't get why she tries. I mean they are going to end up together anyways well at least that's what Macey said and she is the boy expert. I got into class. Wow I was exceptionally early. (3 minutes to be exact). I sat down in my usual seat and waited for the other girls to come in. To be more exact I was waiting for Jonas to come in. I have a huge crush on him but I am defiantly not going to tell him that. Other than the fact that I was his guide I don't think he noticed me at all. Sigh. I knew I couldn't talk to him because of what was going on with Zach and Cammie. I knew that wasn't the real reason but I am not in the mood to admit this to myself. I like to think of life like school. As long as I get good grades everything was going to be fine. Boys were just some extracurricular activity like cheerleading. It was nearly impossible to join. I took notes most of the time and the rest of my time looking at Jonas. Wow he was so cute. He looked scrawny but then again so did I. His glasses framed his face perfectly and he looked so innocent. Oh man I was too busy staring at him I didn't realize he was staring at me. Oh no this is defiantly not good. What if he thinks I am a stalker staring at him or if he thinks I am creepy? Ok Liz just calm down and look away. My head twirled around and I started taking notes again. It took me a while to realize I was blushing. See this is why I am not in cove ops. I can't even see what's going on in my own body let alone what's going on around me. I hope he didn't notice. Omg what if he did. I could think up a list of a million things that would be considered worst case scenario, but of course the bell stopped me. This was my last class so I went directly to the room, but someone grabbed me. I taught it was bex for a moment but bex had a much stronger grip. My mystery person took me to a abandoned classroom. It was so weird how many of these types of classroom were here. I zoned out for a moment but then realized who was holding me. Jonas. I was about to start hyperventilating when I heard him speak. "hi Liz" he said. "uh hi" was my stupid response. I probably sounded nervous cause Jonas started to blush. That caused me to blush and soon enough both of our faces were red. He seemed to remember what he had come here for cause he said "um Liz can I ask you something" well he just did but of course I wasn't going to say that so I just said "sure". "so we are going to town in a week and I was wondering…" omg was he trying to ask me out. I think by that time I was blushing like crazy but I didn't try to get my hopes high because why would I guy like Jonas ask me out. I know I am really smart but I bet that he could find a girl who was smart and way prettier than me. "would you like to go out with me" he blurted out. I swear I was about to faint. I felt dizzy and happy at the same time. There was a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was all the hormones rushing around inside me. I would have to study that later. Then I realized I hadn't answered oh god he is probably thinking I was going to say no. "of course I would love to" I said It with a smile. Hopefully I hadn't ruined his confidence or maybe he decided to change his mind and figured out that he could do much better. I started to panic in my head again. Today I had been doing it more than normal. "k so I will meet you at the stairs" "sure" I replied. He left leaving me alone. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I Liz Sutton had a date. I left dazed. Wow! I went into my room and sat down on my bed. The other girls were already there. They said hi and then continued their discussion about Cammie and Zach. I don't know if Cammie knows this but her life is so interesting that it should be turned into a book.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N WHEN I FIRST WROTE THIS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A ONE SHOT BUT THEN DECIDED TO CONTINUE. STILL LIZ'S POV HOPE YOU LIKE!!!! :P**

So I was sitting on my bed talking to the girls. They were complaining about all the homework we were getting. I know this makes me seem like a nerd but I like homework. It helps keep me busy. All I've done this week is help Cammie avoid Zach. It might not seem like much but it was a tough job. Macey, Bex, and I took turns watching out for Zach. I don't get why they can't just realize their undying love for each other and kiss already!!!! It's not that hard, but whenever I tell Cammie this all she does is say I should tell Jonas how much I love him before telling her to do anything. How many times do I have to tell her that I don't like Jonas!!! And even if I did he would never go for a girl like me. I was plain and boring but he was smart, cute, funny, nice, sweet, caring, and sensitive. Omg I think I do like him, but I can't let myself think that. When he asked me out for a date I was ecstatic but then when I went to wait for him he never showed up. I still can't believe he did that. I never thought of him as mean but now I guess that's just another thing to add to his list.

He tried to talk to me but like Cammie and Zach I just ignore him. He doesn't know how much pain he caused me that day. Did he think he could just leave me and then expect me to take him back? Well I'm stronger than that and no matter how much I like him, I can't let him hurt me again.

---------Next day------------

I was on my way to class when I bumped into someone. I bet you can guess who it was. Yep that's right… Jonas. Why those bad luck seem to follow me. And the bad luck continued because of my clumsiness I fell right into his arms. He took that chance to take me to an abandoned classroom. Then I realized which one it was. It was the same one he asked me out in. I felt tears come to my eyes threatening to fall out but I wouldn't let them. Jonas didn't deserve to be cried over. "Liz please listen to me" he said. The sound of his voice was what made the first tear fall. "please Liz don't cry" he said. His voice was filled with sadness. "Liz you don't know how much I'm sorry" "you're sorry!!!!! Well I'm sorry too that I ever met you!!! You asked me out and then stood me up" my tears were free falling now and I couldn't stop. "Liz I'm so sorry I was just nervous and couldn't get myself to come" "really" I said. He soundead and honest but he was also a spy so I couldn't trust his word. "really I was just nervous of going out with such a wonderful girl like you" this just made me cry more. It was a mix of sad and happy tears. "Liz please believe me" he really meant it. "I believe you" I said quietly, and then he kissed me. It was sweet and caring. 5 minutes passed before we broke apart. I knew we were meant to be. No doubt about it. "so does this mean we're together" "I guess so" I said. This turned out to be the perfect day. Hopefully I'll make it out of this one without a broken heart.

**A/N SO THIS IS THE OFFICIAL LAST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
